A Beautiful Thing
by BeautyInSadness
Summary: ONESHOT. A phone call at an ungodly hour, causes panic to ensue in Tom Fletcher's hotel room as he comes to terms with the life changing consequences.


**A Beautiful Thing**

It was two O'clock on Monday morning when Tom Fletchers phone rang. It vibrated along the table, making sound and short bursts of coloured light fill the small, pokey hotel room. He'd been keeping the mobile on the bedside cabinet, making sure it was near him no matter what. The young man sat up quickly, alert at once, rubbing his brown eyes tiredly as he answered the call.

"Hello?" He spoke, half a cough to wake his voice.

"Tom, it's time." Came the females shaky reply on the other end of the line. "I needed to let you know. I already called an ambulance."

"Time?" He whispered, getting to his feet immediately, running over to the other side of the room where his band mate lay sleeping, before shaking him vigorously until there was some acknowledgement. "I'm fifty miles away, Rach."

"I know." There was a violent sob and a cry of pain. "Please come, Tom."

"Of course I'm coming!" he exclaimed, breathing heavily, running his long fingers through his platinum blonde hair, eyes closed. His younger band mate peered up at him from the bed he'd been sleeping in, watching on bemused. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"You better be, Fletcher. My water's just broke." Rachael squealed, excited, mortified and scared all in the same moment. "And now the ambulance is… here. I'll have to hang up. Promise you'll come."

"Rachael, I'm not going to miss the birth of my own baby." Tom scorned, yet his voice wavered, a lump rising dangerously fast in his throat. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Tom snapped his phone shut, breathing fast and deep. His cheeks were flushed, his hands grew moist and clammy, and his eyes filled with hot, burning tears. Dougie stared up at him blankly, his eyes still only half open, closing every now again with the weight of sleep upon them. With balled fists, he rubbed at them, silently watching Tom who had now begun to scurry around the room, dressing extremely quickly, fumbling with the buttons of his shirt.

"Go and wake Harry." Tom mumbled to his friend.

"Why?" Dougie asked lazily, falling back against his pillow, scratching absent-mindedly at his naked chest.

"Because his sister just went in to labour!" he growled.

"Then why were you told?" The younger man asked, cocking his head to one side and raising a single eyebrow. "Something you're not telling us, Tom?"

"Dougie, just get the fck out of bed. Get Harry, and I'll start the car." Tom yelled through fast flowing tears. "He's already going to kill me without you giving me the third degree."

Dougie stood out of bed, shivering a little then looking up at Tom, who looked to the floor. There was an awkward silence between the pair before the younger engulfed his friend in a hug. The elder man sighed, relief flooding through his entire being.

"Congratulations, mate." Dougie gave him a small pat on the back before pulling away with a smile, moving to the door that led out to the corridor. "You going to tell Harry now, or wait 'til you're at the hospital to be castrated?"

"You're not funny." Tom groaned at the remark made, hearing Dougie chuckle s he walked out to go and disturb Harry's slumber next door.

He knew this day would come. He'd been both looking forward to and dreading this moment. Letting Harry knows that it was he who'd gotten his eighteen year old sister pregnant was now something he could have brought in to conversation easily. Of course, he and Rachael had been over the moon at the news of a new arrival. They'd been together for just over a year and were quite happy with the development in their relationship. Although, they'd still never gotten around to explaining to Harry they were dating in the first place. The first hurdle was yet to be leaped.

"Thanks for driving me, Tom." Harry yawned, waking up after an hour of snoozing in the front passenger seat of Tom's mini. "I appreciate it."

"It's okay." Tom grunted, eyes kept firmly on the road ahead, thankful the road was so well lit.

"I'm glad someone's coming with me." Harry smiled out of the window. "Because you can hold me back if the dickhead that knocked her up shows his face."

Tom's heart thudded painfully in his chest at this comment. He decided against saying anything in reply, and so tried to keep himself focused. He had to remain clear headed. He had to get to the hospital in one piece for his girlfriend, for his baby, for the family that had just begun. He ignored everything else Harry had to say about Rachael's pregnancy, all the jives at the father, how he took advantage and even snide comments about his own sisters virtue. Tom found his knuckles had turned a white due to how hard he was now gripping the steering wheel, the vein in his temple throbbing with frustration and rage.

"For God's sake, Harry! Shut the hell up!" Tom yelled as the pair walked to the entrance of the hospital, Tom still enduring Harry's seemingly never ending rant. "I don't care what you think!" There was an intake of breathe before he continued. "It's my baby, Harry, okay? Mine. And right now I'm going to see my [igirlfriend[/i and [iour[/i baby."

The blonde swiftly walked away, nearly running as Harry stood outside, still completely baffled at the revelation. Tom was directed to the maternity ward, picking up the pace as he searched for the right room, his band mate following behind, trailing slowly, not wanting to catch up in fear of hurting him.

"Tom!" Came a scream, the female shrill occurring as the young man opened a door, observing instantly his girlfriend and three other people in the small delivery room. "Tom." The girl began to cry, holding her hand out for him. He took it immediately, moving closer, wiping the sweat from her forehead, and then the tears rolling down her cheeks. He sat on the very edge of the bed, pecking affectionately at the top of her head, knowing Harry had silently entered the room without a word.

"It hurts." Rachael cried out, squeezing her boyfriend's hands as hard as she could, the pain near unbearable. She looked up at him again, a smile playing on her lips momentarily. "I'm so glad you came."

"Okay, Rachael, one more push. On big push." A woman spoke.

Tom felt his heart flutter. This was it. His life was about to change completely. He was about to become a dad. He barely felt the pain as Rachael's grip on his hand tightened again. He remained totally and utterly focused on her, his lips pressed to her clammy cheek, murmering everything he felt for her. Rachael's prolonged screaming came to a halt, and her panting slowed as she fell back in to Tom's welcoming arms. There was momentary silence. And then there it was. The long awaited cry of life.

"She's beautiful." The midwife smiled, handing Rachael her newborn, watched over by Tom, resting his chin on her shoulder. The midwife was right. He'd never seen anything so amazing in his entire existence. He's just witnessed what he now recognised as the most beautiful event known to man; Bringing life in to the world. Harry moved towards the couple suddenly, silent and still until now. Rachael looked up from her daughter, now a little worried about what her Older brother may have to say with the turn of events.

"Do whatever you like, Harry, but not infront of Rach and the baby." Tom stood up, shocked to find Harry's arms around him not long after speaking. "Did you plan on suffocating me with a hug?"

"You're the only guy in the world that I'd trust with my sister." Harry smiled, pulling away. "You're like my best friend. I know you'll never hurt her. I guess.. I guess I'm trying to say Congratulations."

"Tom." Rachael whispered, rather relieved to say the least. "Come hold your daughter. She wants daddy."

"Good. Cause Daddy's right here." He grinned.


End file.
